Gewehr 3
20-round battle rifle with sniper conversion kit |unlock = 52 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 100 |rpm = 0.092 |damage = 80 |accuracy = 60 |stability = 48 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 |reload_min = 2.6 |reload_max = 3.8 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 1.75 |hipfire_s_max = 2.1 |hipfire_m_min = 2.1 |hipfire_m_max = 2.45 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Gewehr 3 is an assault rifle and a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added as part of the Gage Assault Pack, alongside the Clarion, Gecko 7.62 and GL40. It is the fourth battle rifle to be added, preceded by the M308, Eagle Heavy, and Falcon respectively. Overview The fourth battle rifle added to Payday 2, the Gewehr 3 seems to be statistically close to the Eagle Heavy and Falcon at first glance, but bears a number of unique modifications that can bring it more in line with the M308; its DMR Kit reduces magazine capacity to and maximum ammo to , but increases damage by for a total of not counting barrel extensions. Alternatively, the shorter assault barrel allows for a higher maximum ammo capacity (+ , for a total of ), increasing the rifle's staying power in extended combat. With all of its marksman-oriented mods, the Gewehr 3 can reach an accuracy score of , resulting in absolutely no spread at all. This, however, comes at the cost of 40 stability, making the weapon hard to control for quick successive shots. The Gewehr 3 is one of the most expensive and most lucrative weapons to sell, tied with the Thanatos .50 cal, Patchett L2A1, GL40, and Uzi. Summary : * High base damage * High base accuracy * Can be converted into a high-damage, high-accuracy rifle like the M308 with 8 more rounds in total ammo with slightly less damage. * Can have its total ammo increased by rounds through mods, which few other weapons can do * Stock iron sights are fairly open and uncluttered, with only a small blind spot. * Extremely versatile effectively being 3 assault rifles in one. : * Very low base stability, strong recoil even when extensively modded * Poor base concealment * Most of its stability-increasing mods also reduce accuracy, and vice-versa, which can make it difficult to balance accuracy and stability without non-unique mods * Several of its mods are locked behind the GL40 achievement Not Today, as part of the only achievement that unlocks several parts of only one different gun, and not itself. * Very long empty reload. Compared to Eagle Heavy/Falcon: * base damage * base accuracy * base stability * 'Average' fire rate (Eagle = rpm, Falcon = ) * Mods are gained from achievements instead of cards Tips * With Fully Loaded Basic and the assault kit on your G3 you can reach 219 rounds and still keep decent stats. * Fully Loaded applies after maximum ammo modification by the Assault Kit or DMR Kit; this gives the Gewehr 3 rounds with the Assault Kit, with the standard barrel, or with the DMR Kit. *Fully Loaded Aced and the Walk-In Closet perk DO NOT increase the ammo pickup of a Gewehr 3 modified with the DMR kit. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle= This build results in high damage ( ), high accuracy ( ), and good stability ( ). * Assault Kit ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Tactical Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Precision Stock ( ) |-|Heavy Assault Rifle= This build further increases the Gewehr 3's Damage ( ), with even higher accuracy ( ) and no loss to stability ( ) at the cost of a smaller ammo pool. * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Wooden Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Precision Stock ( ) |-|DMR= This build turns the Gewehr 3 into a very high damage ( ) Sniper Rifle with perfect accuracy ( ) but poor stability ( ). * DMR Kit ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Precision Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Precision Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Precision Stock ( ) |-|Perfect Accuracy/Stability Build= This build enables the Gewehr 3 to have extremely high damage ( ) Rifle with perfect accuracy ( ) and very high stability ( ), when utilizing Stable Shot basic and Steady Grip aced. * DMR Kit ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Tactical Foregrip ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) * Military Laser Module ( ) * Retro Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Wooden Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Gewehr-3-Mosh-Time.png| |-|Rare= Gewehr-3-IMUR-Spotter.png| Achievements Bulldozers using the Gewehr 3 Rifle. Unlocks the Sniper Barrel for the Clarion rifle, Sniper Stock, Sniper Grip and Sniper Foregrip for the Gecko 7.62 rifle, Precision Stock, Precision Grip and the DMR Kit for the Gewehr 3 rifle as well as the “Black Death” mask. }} Trivia * The Gewehr 3 is based upon a Heckler & Koch G3A3 battle rifle, albeit fitted with a metal trigger group of the first generation G3 instead of the newer Navy one. Oddly enough, it has fire selector dials on both sides of the trigger group similar to a G3A3A1, despite the old-model trigger group was designed only for right-handed shooters. * Installing unique mods on the Gewehr 3 transforms it into various real-world configurations of the G3. As the rifle was based primarily on a "new-model", some of these part kits are incompatible in reality. ** Installing the Wooden Stock and foregrip makes it a legitimate "old-model", though newer model G3s are generally not compatible with these parts unless modified. ** The DMR Kit gives it the barrel of the G3SG/1 marksman variant. ** Attaching the Precision Foregrip, Precision Grip and Precision Stock makes it look like the MSG90 but retains the G3's ironsights. * The name Gewehr 3 is the written-out form of the weapon's real-life designation as the G3, making it among the few weapons whose in-game designation reflects a real-life one. ** The Gewehr 3 is referred to as the "Gewehr 3 Rifle" on the results screen. This is redundant as "gewehr" (correct pronunciation is "guv-air" with the accent on the second syllable) alone means "rifle" in German. * The announcement site description of the Gewehr 3 mentions a Spanish rifle that served as the design inspiration for the in-game weapon. This is likely a reference to the CETME Model B, whose design was purchased from CETME by Heckler & Koch to produce the G3. * There is an unusable bipod attached to the default foregrip, and a sling on both the Plastic and Wooden Foregrip. * The Gewehr 3 has faint writing stamped into its lower receiver on each side. ** It is a product of the German company "Schäfer & Gewehr GmbH", the same manufacturer as the Bootleg, Jackal and Contractor. ** On the 'right' side (hidden when holding the weapon in first person) are three Latin words - Spurius, Vilius, and Rug. This roughly translates to "Cheap Fucking Knockoff", or "Cheap Bastard Knockoff" in Latin. ** The opposite side bears 'S.P.R. 141592' and '6/85', followed by German writing "Dies ist das beste Scharfschützengewehr. Ja, das ist es. Keine fragen, mach es einfach. BEEILEN" that translates roughly to "This is the best sniper. Yes, it is. No questions, just do it. Hurry!". Followed by the caliber "cal. 7.62mm NATO". Changing "beeilen" to "beeilung" improves the sentence somewhat. * Curiously, the Gewehr 3's menu icon lacks a trigger. Each grip also has its own unique trigger model. * As of Update #109.1, Sniper units now carry Gewehr 3s in DMR mode, modified with the Precision parts kit and have Theia Magnified Scopes attached to the top rail. This is presumably done to give said units a more "proper" sniper weapon instead of their old CAR-4s. Gallery G3.jpg|Preview of the Gewehr 3 in stock form. G3ac model.jpg|Standard battle rifle configuration Gewehr 3; modified with Competitor's Compensator, Retro Grip, Wooden Stock, Milspec Scope, and Military Laser Module. psg (2).jpg|Gewehr 3 Modded for DMR duties. (PSG-1) DMR Kit, Precision foregrip, Single Fire, Precision Stock, Precision Grip and Acough Scope Psg.jpg|Similar to the above, Gewehr 3 with DMR Kit, Precision Grip, Precision Foregrip, Precision Stock, Single Fire and Military Red Dot Sight Gewehr3 wood grip new.jpg|Gewehr 3 with Assault Kit, Retro Grip, Wooden Foregrip and Wooden Stock Gewehr 3 100-100.jpg|The Gewehr 3 built in the Perfect Accuracy/Stability Build - Modifications are the Wooden Stock, Retro Grip, DMR kit, Tactical Foregrip, Military Laser Module, Tactical Compensator, and the Speculator Sight. G3right.png|Writing on the Gewehr 3 lower receiver, right side 2014-09-07 00009.jpg|Writing on the Gewehr 3 lower receiver, left side. Gewehr 3 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Gewehr 3 Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Gage Assault Pack DLC